List of Very Minor Characters
This is a list of all the named characters in the Wild Cards novels that aren't important enough to merit a page of their own. They usually appear in only a single scene and have little dramatic impact. Characters that also exist in our world also have Wikipedia links appended. A Al Haziz' - The Port Said wild card epidemic of 1948 caused many 'mutations,' among them the celebrated Nasr — Al Haziz', Khof and other great heroes of past years. Many men of Luxor were working on the Said docks at the time and were also affected by the virus. Some passed it on to their children and grandchildren. Amber - A well-known joker game show contestant with a body like amber, complete with trapped mosquitoes. She had a "show-mance" with a fellow contestant, a nat nicknamed Boston Rob. :External link: Amber Mariano :External link: Boston Rob Atomic Mummy - A glowing joker swathed in bandages who escaped from the Biological Isolation Containment Center during a prison riot. Auntie Gravity - An ace who appeared during the 2nd season of American Hero. She can render objects temporarily weightless. First mentioned in Busted Flush. She later appears as an employee of Noel Matthews' "Aces in Hand" providing construction and demolition services. B Omar Hasan Ahmad al-Bashir - The Sudanese president who brought Sudan into the Caliphate. Big Mama - A superhumanly strong ace based in Chicago. First mentioned in Dead Man's Hand. Bone Dancer - A Committee member said to have conducted security duties in When We Were Heroes. Werner von Braun - 'German rocket physicist and astronautics engineer. He was a central figure of Germany's pre-war rocket development, responsible for designing the V2 combat rocket. After the war he came to America. Werner von Braun was part of the team interrogating Dr. Tachyon when the alien first arrived in 1946. He was particularly interested in the alien spaceship's propulsion system. Von Braun also was one of the scientists that had their minds absorbed by the ace Brain Trust. ''First mentioned in Wild Cards, "Prologue". :External link: Werner von Braun '''Buffalo Girl - A joker or possibly joker-ace who was a contestant during the second season of American Hero. She's eight feet tall, hairy, and has horns and a hump. C Charlie - A Committee ace with enhanced hearing who was killed in the line of duty. Charlotte - A child in the same school class as Croyd Crenson in 1946. First appeared in Wild Cards, "The Sleeper". Harry Connick, Jr. - Mayor of New Orleans in 2008. :External link: Harry Connick, Jr. Sharon Cream - A woman from Israel who was the strongest female ace in the world at the time of her death. The wild card granted her enormous strength and durability. Cream was killed, and her powers absorbed, by the Righteous Djinn. D François Duvalier - Former Haitian President-for-Life François "Papa Doc" Duvalier was believed to have died in 1971, paving the way for his son, Jean-Claude "Baby Doc" Duvalier, to inherit. In reality Papa Doc had become a mount of Ti Malice and the strong will of the former ruler provided something of a mental exercise for the joker who had come to enjoy the experience of mastering him. Papa Doc was killed in 1987 when rural dissidents struck a blow aimed at destroying elements of evil that had gripped the ruling class of Haiti for some time. F Farrel - Former editor of Jetboy Comics. He passed away in the winter of 1945 and was replaced by Mr. Lowboy. Under Farrel's guidance, the comic had more realistic stories and features on real-life aviation heroes, but only sold half as much as the cynical and greed Lowboy's tenure as editor. First mentioned in "Thirty Minutes Over Broadway!". G Gamal - Wife of Bahir. Thought to be barren, but in truth this was due to Bahir's sterility. H Haymaker - An ace with superhuman strength who is based in Kansas City. First mentioned in Dead Man's Hand. J Jones - One of Dr. Tod's men, was part of the lab team that studied the cannister with the wild card virus. He was the lone survivor when a sample of the virus infected and mutated the rest of the lab team, because he was smoking outside when the accident happened. First appeared in "Thirty Minutes Over Broadway!" K Kamal Farag Aziz - Newly appointed as the president of Egypt, and leading Egypt as the newest entrant in the Caliphate, Kamal Farag Aziz launched military actions against Egypt's joker populace after the assassination of the reigning Caliph. His forces were subsequently routed by American aces from the American Hero television show, and he was brought to the Hague to face charges of war crimes. Marcia Kendall - A woman from a rich, influential family. He was the mother of Sam Kendall and the mother-in-law of Croyd Crenson. She was a well-preserved blonde woman. First appeared in "The Sleeper". William Kendall - A man from a rich, influential family. He was the father of Sam Kendall and the father-in-law of Croyd Crenson. He was a rugged-looking gray-haired man gone slightly to fat. First appeared in "The Sleeper". Khof - One of the Port Said aces from the 1948 outbreak. Mass fear projection. The elderly Khof was killed by the Righteous Djinn, and his powers absorbed. L Alexander Lankester - A State Department man who headed up an anti-Swarm task force during the Swarm War. He was taken by the Swarm and replaced with an Infiltrator bud. Leo - A child in the same school class as Croyd Crenson in 1946. First appeared in "The Sleeper". Liza - A child in the same school class as Croyd Crenson in 1946. First appeared in "The Sleeper". M Miss Marston - Croyd Crenson's schoolteacher in 1946. Miss Marston's class was interrupted when the panic started in September 15 of 1946. First appeared in "The Sleeper". Michael - Croyd Crenson's cousin. He lived on Newark. First appeared in "The Sleeper". Minx - Extraordinarily agile contestant in the second season of American Hero. Christopher Robin - Son of author A. A. Milne, the creator of the Winnie the Pooh children's books. He was the basis for the character "Christopher Robin" that appears in his father's books. He served with the Royal Air Force in World War II. Jetboy met him in England and asked him to autograph a Pooh book. First mentioned in "Thirty Minutes Over Broadway!". :External link: Christopher Robin Moon - A joker-ace who works for SCARE. She is only seen in canine form and can shift between a fox, a dog the size of a German shepherd, and a dire wolf. In her dire wolf form she is almost as tall as Stuntman at the shoulder. Dudley Moore‏‎ - An actor who once played the role of Dr. Tachyon in a remake of Thirty Minutes Over Broadway. :External link: Dudley Moore‏‎ P Professor Polka - An ace, or more likely a deuce, who was a contestant during season 2 of American Hero. He is able to make people dance whenever he plays music. First mentioned in Busted Flush. R Michael Rennie - British actor, starred in The Day the Earth Stood Still, a classical science fiction movie from 1951. In the Wild Cards universe, the movie has often thought to have been inspired by Dr. Tachyon's arrival on Earth. First mentioned in "Prologue". :External link: Michael Rennie Hillary Rodham - Attorney General in 2008, with executive power over SCARE. :External link: Hillary Clinton Ellie Roman - Wife of Roman and a joker who was being used by the Egyptian Freemasons. The wild turned her into some kind of organic computer. She was killed in the destruction of the Cloisters. Franklin Delano Roosevelt - American President from 1932 to 1945. Roosevelt envisioned the New Deal, a package of economic plans that got the US out of the Great Depression. He also was American President for most of World War II. Roosevelt was the mentor and inspiration of Archibald Holmes, the idealistic politician that would create the Four Aces in the postwar years. Golden Boy, one of the Four Aces, also was a great admirer of FDR. First mentioned in "Thirty Minutes Over Broadway!". S Rose Sarzanno - The mother of Joe Sarzanno. First appeared in "The Sleeper". Stone Rockford - A Committee member said to have conducted security duties in When We Were Heroes. The Strangelets - Known to be in the Committee. Scoop Swanson - A newspaper reporter that wrote an article about Jetboy's return to America in August of 1946. First appeared in "Thirty Minutes Over Broadway!" T *'Tiny' - A joker with normal sized legs attached to a 14 ft tall body. Tiny used a wheelchair to get around. Bobby Tremson - A child in the same school class as Croyd Crenson in 1946. Bobby was a bit of a bully. First appeared in "The Sleeper". W Jimmy Walker - A child in the same school class as Croyd Crenson in 1946. First appeared in "The Sleeper". Wayne - A colonel in the US Army Air Force in 1946. Sent by the Pentagon to help in Dr. Tachyon's interrogation. First appeared in "Prologue". '' '''H. G. Wells' - English science fiction writer. His novel The War of the Worlds deal with the aliens being vanquished by terrestrial bacteria, in a sort of inversion of Wild Cards. First mentioned in "Prologue". '' :''External link: H. G. Wells Category:Minor characters Category:Wild Cards characters Category:Lists